Sibling Rivalry
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: Our first fanfic plz read Batman was almost assassinated and his new sidekick knows who did it but blood is thicker than water and secrets have to be kept but how long can either of them last before they are discovered
1. Chapter 1

this story has been rewritten with a new name "vengeance" thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Young Justice Deathstroke wouldn't have that ugly ponytail and be super scrawny.**

_**I'M BAAAAAAACK**_

**Oh great he's here god help us all.**

_**SHUT UP**_

**(proceeds to kick the crap out of Scarlet Wolf)**

**YOUR SOUL IS NOW MINE**

"Does Deathstroke really know we're brothers?" James asked

"No but he's suspects something It's not easy to keep secrets from him, he already wants me to kill you, If he knew we were related he'd do it himself." I said. He stopped to consider this.

"I'd boil his one good eye first, and melt his bone marrow" He said smugly

"As soon as you get x-ray vision."

"I can do that without x-ray vision, I just have to know where it is" I looked at him condescendingly.

"But it could kill you you glorified microwave"

"Your just jealous I got the better power, you butthurt taser."

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMENTED OVEN-LIGHT!"

"BRING IT ON LIGHTBULB!"

"SHUT IT YOU RETARDED GAS TANK!"

"MAKE ME YOU BACKSTABBING TESLA COIL!"

"EAT A DICTIONARY YOU FLAMING IGNORAMUS!"

"KISS MY ASHTRAY SPARK FOR BRAINS!"

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, YOU SCORPIAN WANNABE TOASTY HEADED GRILL FACED OVERHEATED FLAMING CRAPBAG!"

"YOU RAIDEN WANNABE COME AT ME!"

"Okay calm down Deathstroke is calling me."

"Alright, time to find out if I can burn a person's ear through a cell phone line" I glared at him

"No, quiet." I could hear Deathstroke having a conversation with a client over the phone.

"The package will be delivered at dawn. My associate Scarlet Wolf will deliver it himself." The two men exchanged words that I couldn't hear and then the client left.

"You have a mission." He told me. "Penguin wants you to off someone who knows something . Afterwards return here we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your brother."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Do NOT play games with me child I am not I a gaming mood."

"I have to go." I told my brother and lightning teleported back to Deathstroke

"What are you doing with him."

"He's family." I said plainly

"He betrayed us Dante."

"He's my BROTHER."

"Meaningless, all people betray you at some point."

"Even you?"

I should probably tell you the whole backstory thing. It's kind of depressing and confusing so pay attention

My brother and I for one are in a way clones of deathstroke (Even though I have dark skin and my brother (James) and him don't.)

But our powers came from other dna mine from static shock

(hence the darker skin) and we don't know where James' came from although we think it was genetic. I can turn into a raiju. (A japanese electric wolf thing.) and fly as a bolt of lightning,which is really useful when you need a quick escape. But that beside the point.

When we were first clode (3 years ago) we were supposed to work together as mercenaries with slade. But James wasn't into the whole kill for money thing so now he works for batman and me and him have some disputes to settle. But we are still the closest thing to family we have.

The mansion I was supposed to sneak into was huge and as far as I could tell unguarded so getting In would be easy. I stealthily climbed up the wall into the window.

I could hear voices In the other room. I recognised my brothers voice.

Dang that means he's here with his team. I snuck down the hallway and entered the office were my target was hidden. Pulling out my kunia I grabbed my target by the mouth to keep him from screaming and he turned...green….CRAP!

Three seconds later I was brain blasted out the window and onto the lawn.

"Holy crap that hurts."

"Stop right there, you will not go any further." The atlantean.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you're the team leader."

he shot lightning at me from his hands. Bad move I absorbed the energy and blasted it back at him stronger he was thrown back into the trees.

an orange and red blur started running around me.I blasted him with lightning and knocked him off balance I drew my sword to deflect and arrow throwing a kunai to intercept another. aqualad came back along with superkid? (I'm terrible with names.) I backflipped away from a punch from the atlantean and kicked superkid in the chest knocking the wind out of him. a batarang hit the ground beside me and I jumped to the side to dodge the small explosion

"I need to go on the offence ." I told my self superboy came at me again and I tasered him (A:N)(remember when people would jab you in the side and yell TASER imagine that but getting shocked for real.) I drained his energy and he passed out. aqualad drew his sword and I drew mine.I blocked his slashed and performed a disarm on him and slammed the flat of my blade into his head knocking him out..

Robin was next I charged him and swung my fist at his face he dodged the pinch and aimed a swift kick in my face I grabbed his leg and slammed him face-first into the ground the archer shot and arrow at me but I ended that fight quickly with a kunai into the upper arm through the bone. The martian was easy she wasn't much for hand to hand combat and soon she was out too.

"Just you and me now big bro."

I slammed my fist into his cheek knocking him off balance he backflipped and tossed a ball of white hot flames at me It missed grazing my arm but the heat left a third degree burn. I channeled all the the energy I could muster into one powerful blast throwing him back.

He kicked me in the chest and I rolled to the left throwing a punch into his kidneys. I judo flipped him onto the floor shocking him.

"Sorry."

"That's enough!"

Superman,Batman,Green Arrow, and Wonder woman.

"So… uh anyone wanna do lunch sometime."

**Please review I already have about five follows so if your following leave a comment goodbye If you have questions feel free to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It appears that our hero is about to face the justice league**

_**Technically he's a villain**_

**This is my fanfic**

_**But I thought this was a joint effort**_

**All you do Is correct errors. YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!**

_**I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING THIS BULLCRAP PLOT THOUGH**_

**THAT WAS TWO MISTAKES THAT YOU'VE MADE**

(While they beat each other up you guys just enjoy this chapter)

**I don't own young justice otherwise Dick Grayson wouldn't date someone who has dated batman (Zatanna)**

I would like to say that I beat up all of the justice league members that were there, but that would be a huge lie because in reality they kicked my sparky butt unconscious and that's why I ended up in an interrogation room with my hands tied behind my back with Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow.

"This is how this is gonna work." Batman told me.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions and your gonna answer me understand?"

"Wait so are you the bad cop and they're both good cop?

That is flawed logic."

"Can you focus for like 20 seconds!" Green arrow said.

"Sure princess what do you wanna know?"

"How do you know what our real names are?" Batman said.

"A friend told me."

"And who is that?" Green arrow said.

"Someone close to you." I told him sarcastically.

He slammed his hands on the table angrily

"WHO!?".

"Twenty seconds are up, time for me to go."

I snapped the metal bonds on my hands, jumping out of my chair and kicking Batman in the face.

"HEADSHOT" I ran into Green Arrow with my shoulder knocking him into a wall, but before I could hit him again I felt the Martian Brain blast me.

"AHHHH!"

I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't move and I could feel blood rise in my throat.

"Stop you'll kill him."

I stood back up.

"What was that all about?"

"Slade had a weakness to mental attack installed into my brain an easy way to take me down if he needs to, he uses a special remote to activate it."

"Sounds to me like he doesn't trust you. Don't you think that makes you his slave?" Green Arrow told me.

"I don't know…" I thought of our last conversation. He basically told me not to trust him.

I sighed in defeat.

"My brother is the one on the young justice team but the one who told me who you are is Bane.

There is a secret bounty on your head. The other night Deathstroke's plan wasn't for me to kill you I was supposed to make you come after us and lead you into a trap. But now that you know I guess that thats pointless."

"If thats true then you need you tell us who put up a bounty on me."

"I don't know, Deathstroke won't tell me anything else."

"We need your help only you can get us the information we need. Your brother gained his free will we can help you get yours."

"I don't know but I guess I'll try."

"YOU TOLD THEM EVERYTHING." Slade backhanded me into the wall.

"MONTHS OF PLANNING, ALL FOR NOTHING!" He punched me in the face, I could feel my cracked ribs and and bruises on my face start to form. "You're useless to me now so I might as well kill you and try again, maybe the next two won't be such a waste of my time."

I stood up and looked him in the eye. Pun definitely intended. He drew his sword and I did the same.

I charged at him full speed and slashed at him, he deflected the blow spinning me around and kicked me in the back, I rolled with the blow and twisted around throwing a kunai at his chest, he caught it and threw it back the blade sunk deep into my right shoulder blade. I Switched my blade into my left hand and charged again he sidestepped me and I felt his blade pierce my chest just above my heart.

"A pathetic attempt really. I expected more from you than that."

He raised his sword for the final blow and I closed my eyes.

"Leave him alone."

I opened my eyes in shock.

"Batman and my old sidekick." Slade said.

"James get him out of here!"

The last thing I saw was my brother about to carry me out.

When I came to I was in a place I didn't recognise

"Am I in the Watchtower?"

"Nope, you're in Mount Justice the secret not-so-secret base of the Teen Titans wait thats the wrong show. This is the Young Justice, not-so-secret secret base."

my brother told me.

Looks like you're gonna be joining our team."

**So a lot happened in this chapter and stuff so yea again check out our story on fictionpress**

**Under the account name crimsoneagle and nightsnake**

**or crimson phoenix and nightsnake.**


End file.
